Who wants to play Truth or Dare?
by colorfulCheshire
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Then it's hilarious! Let's have a little fun with our lovable cast of Shinzo with a little TV show. Here's your host: HIKARI! though she seems to suffer as much as they do. For the cruel minded.
1. Crap No One Really Cares About

Okay. I know I should be putting more on the Light of Shinzo (not that many people read it anyway), but insparation struck. I thinking about the Beauty and Gasser Show by Tsukimomo (is that how you spell it?) and I thought "I could do that for the Shinzo characters. Since I am trying to write on my fic, I'll include those characters too. For this story You can ask any Shinzo character up to seven questions and one dare. Here are the Not-So-Official rules.

- Please keep the bashing to a minimum. I don't mind bashing or insulting, just don't target one character throughout the show. It gets real annoying real fast.

- This a T rated Story. It would be K+, but I understand that's kinda hard to follow in any Truth or Dare situation. Even though it's T rated I'd like to ask no explisit sexual content, mild (if not no) profanity, and no racism.

- No Yaio/Yuri.

- No killing other characters. We'd have no show if that would happen. (And no one would be able to ask Rusephine or Yakumo anything.

- Each comment is limited to 7 questions and 1 dare per character. Please only ask 3 characters or less per post.

- If a character doesn't do a dare. The person who dared can give them a consequence in their next comment. A consequence doesn't add to the dare count in that comment.

- You can ask a question to almost any shinzo character exept minor characters like that bartender bug or the bull enteran on the plane. You can also ask questions to the characters in my fic as they show up. Don't ask a question to someone who was just mentioned.

I know that's alot of rules, but understand that there are weirdos who take advantage of this kinda thing. I just don't want to waste my time explaining why I can't put a question or dare up. I may add more rules later if I feel the need. So feel free to send questions and dares. I've been bored so I have plenty of time to update a fun thing like this.


	2. Who wants to play?

Hikari: Hello, everybody. Today is the first episode of Who Wants to Play Truth or Dare? Here are our contestents.

The shinzo characters walk in and sit where an audience would sit. Hikari is in a swirly chair on stage with three empty stools next to her.

Hikari: Our letter today is from mogwai1998. Let's see what she has to say. _scans over the letter quickly_ Okay thank you, mogwai. and for future reference, it's seven questions. Now, I would like to invite Mushra, Saago, and Yakumo up on stage.

_Mushra jumps on stage from his seat and stumbles. Yakumo giggles and Saago shakes his head as they walk up the steps. They take a seat in a stool_.

Hikari: Now let's see what questions and dares we have for them.

Mushra: WHAT!!! You never told us we had to do dares! I thought it was some gameshow!

Saago: Well of course. If she told us, none of us would've signed that contract.

Mushra: Aw, man! I don't wanna. _crosses arms and sulks_

Hikari: Let's just get on with the show. _pokes Mushra_ I'll give you some waffles if you cheer up and do the dares.

Mushra: _brightens up_ kay!

Hikari: Now, on to the letter.

**'First I want to ask Mushra something.  
If you could choose any power in the world, which one would you love to have?'**

Mushra: Well, I think I would love to...hmmmm... I think it would be cool to be, like, phsyco and move things without touching them or read people's minds.

Yakumo: Don't you mean phsycic?

Mushra: Yeah, that's what I meant. _anime sweatdrops_ Heh heh...

**'Next, I dare you, Mushra, to paint your hair a different color. pulls out a tray with funky hairpaint'**

Mushra: I ain't paintin' my hair no freaky color.

Saago: But your hair is lavender.

Mushra: Yeah, so?!

Saago: It's a freaky color, already.

Hikari: NO IT'S NOT! I happen to like his hair, buuuuuuuut... _looks at Mushra_ you still have to do the dare.

Saago: _mumbles to Yakumo_ She only "happens" to like his hair cause of how much she "likes" him.

Hikari: I HEARD THAT! STOP TRYING TO SPREAD RUMORS!!!

Saago: _mumbles_ Dang her radar ears. Besides, it's not rumors if it's true.

Hikari: _glares evilly at Saago_ Whatever. now let's continue our show. _mumbles to herself_ I'll get you after the show.

Mushra: _trying to sneak away_

Hikari: And where do you think your going?! _pulls out hair coloring and smiles evilly._

Mushra:_ gulps_ uh...

Hikari: _drags a struggling mushra to the bathroom_

_Sounds of running water, struggling, complaining, Hikari holding Mushra down, and 'Ows' from the hair pick poking him in the head are heard from the closed door. After a few minutes of the blowdryer's sound, Hikari walks out with Mushra hiding behind her. He had a towel over his hair_.

Hikari: I am proud to show you the results! _jumps out from in front of Mushra while grabbing the towel_

Mushra: HEY! _his hair is the same silver as sephiroth's_

Yakumo:_ hands him a hand mirror_ I think it brings out your eyes.

Mushra: _looking at his hair_ I guess your right. I just gotta get used to it.

Hikari: Let's continue.

'Second up is Sago.

I've alway been curious about how you and Mushra met and became best friends.  
Could you tell us in short how it happend?' 

Saago: I can't really remember since we were young, but I know he had no place to go and no one to watch after him. He got in alot of trouble and I stood up for him. I was kinda like a big brother. When we got older, we separated a bit. Then, when Yakumo came along, we rekindled our friendship. Even if we fight like enemies sometimes.

Mushra: _mumbling_ Cause you always gotta start it.

Saago: Oh contrair, my dear midget friend. It your hot-headed temper that starts our quarells.

Mushra: _gritting teeth, but trying to smile_ Are you sure it's not your egotistical personality?

Saago: Speak for yourself. I'm suprised at your big ego, since you have so little of everything else.

Mushra: Now, what is that supposed to mean?!

Saago: Your hieght, intelligence, attention span-

Mushra: WHY I OUGHTA-

_Mushra jumps at Saago, and Saago prepares to counter. Both boys are stopped in mid-stance. Hikari is trying to hold a thrashing Mushra by the waist, and Yakumo has grabbed Saago's arms._

Yakumo: Boys! Voilence solves nothing. _Hikari is mocking her with her free hand_ Now, why don't you two make up and be nice

Mushra & Saago: _boredly_ Yes, Yakumo. We will behave. We're sorry.

Hikari: Great. Now let's continue. _continues to read letter_

**'As for the dare gives sago two dice try to resist gambeling of any kind for a whole week.'**

Saago: Oh crap! Oh well. This can't be too hard.

Mushra: I bet you twenty bucks you lose.

Saago: You're on! I can so go seven days without gambling.

Hikari: O.O ... You just lost.

Saago: WAIT! WHAT! _staring in disbelief._

Hikari: A bet is considered gambling.

Saago: Aw, man!

Mushra: _holds out had and clears throat_

Saago: Alright. _pulls out a $20 dollar bill and hands it to mushra while muttering inncoherent things_

Hikari: Well mogwai1998 will have to put a consequence in her next letter. I'll update the rules to explain more. Now last but not least...  
**  
'And the last one will be Yakumo. **

Ever just wanted to take a few days of vacation during your journey? If so where would you like to go?' 

Yakumo: If I couldn't reach Shinzo for a vacation, I would love to go to a resort in Mechano City. Relax at a spa.

Hikari: _mumbles where only Mushra and the camera man hear._ She'd probably just wants to use the simulator to see her precious Shinzo.

Mushra: _snickers_ That was mean, Kari.

Hikari: I know.

Yakumo:_ looks at them, confused_ Hmmm?

Hikari & Mushra: Nothing!

Yakumo: _smiles_ okay

Hikari & Mushra: _sigh in relief. Hikari continues_

'The last dare hands yakumo a bowl filled with flour go and bake something without any help and let one of your friends eat your cooking. 

**I hope I did this right. '**

_Yakumo goes to the kitchen. Lot's of pots and pans are heard dropping to the ground._

Hikari: I don't know about you guys, but I'm outta here. I have to go...

Mushra: Watch a movie with me! _grabs Hikari's hand_ Gotta go, bye!

Saago: Yeah, I gotta g-

Hikari: But Saago, you need to be here in case an accident happens. You wouldn't want to be blamed for Yakumo's death bye a fire you could've put out. You can control water. So stay.

Saago: Bu- _cut off by hikari's evil glare_ Yes mam. _a 'DING' is heard from the kitchen_

Mushra: Crap! Come on! We'll miss our seats. _grabs Hikari and runs_

_Yakumo walks out of the kitchen, holding a fancy tray and lid._

Saago: _looks at tray._ Maybe it's not that bad. Hey, Yakumo! I'll have a taste.

Yakumo: _smiles happily_ Okay, but put on this blindfold. I want it to be a suprise. _puts blindfold over Saago's eyes. She takes the lid off the tray, but her back is to the camera. Saago can be heard coughing_

Saago: _stands up with the blindfold still on. He runs to the bathroom and smashes into a wall. He gets up and runs into the bathroom. vomitting and hacking are heard_

Yakumo: What? _turns around, revealing the tray. On it is a hideous thing of slop and flies. It blinks and jumps off the tray._

_The camera falls to the ground as the camera man escapes. The remaining Shinzo characters are running around on a sideways screen. Things are flying everywhere. Someone trips over the camera and it shuts off to a blank screen._

**Okay. Thank you, ****mogwai1998**** for your comment. For being 1st, you get your very own Kingdom Hearts Plushie Set! hands her a big box**

**Okay, a few notes:**

**The radar ears thing is refering to something my mom said. She said I have radar ears cause I can always hear her if she is talking about me from anywhere in the house. Now she says I have radar ears.**

**My mom and I had an argument. I asked how to spell 'evilly' and she said it wasn't a word. Then we argued for 5 min. is it or is it not a word?**

**I'm going to update the rules. If a character doesn't do a dare. The person who dared can give them a consequence in their next comment. A consequence doesn't add to the dare count in that comment.**

Update: I'm so sorry to the people who read this. I had put the actions between the star things, but i didn't know they didn't show up on fanfiction. Now all actions are _italicized_


	3. Imposter!

**Hello people! (ducks sharp objects) If you haven't noticed, my few fanfictions are STILL recovering from my laptop crash about 4 to 5 months ago. I was almost done with this chapter when it happened. Sadly it was deleted. I'm looking on the bright side though, at least it will be better since my skills have improved somewhat. Okay, enough of this.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Shinzo.**

**Oh, yeah. random shinzo fact for you. In the United States, Mushra's voice actor is Tom Gibis, Who plays Shikamaru from "Naruto". Compare the personalities and laugh if you must.**

_The stage is dark, when the overhead lights cut on, revealing the audience's faces. Hikari walks in with three envelopes and sits down on her blue chair. She sets the envelopes oon a small side table beside her. She_ _straightens her shirt before turning to the audience._

Hikari: Hello viewers. Welcoome to our show, Who Wants to Play 'Truth or Dare!" Tonight we have three letters from our fans. The first envelope is from..._(she opens the envelope and pulls out the letter) _...Windflame! Now let's see who she chose!

_(The crowd cheers and appluads, all except for one. Mushra's eyes widened and he jumped out of his seat. The three overhead lights began roaming around the crownd as he struggles to climb under his seat. He shivers in fear as one light slowly passes over his empty seat. The spotlights stop on Mushrambo, Lanancuras, and Lunaria.)_

Hikari: Mushrambo, Lanancuras, and Lunaria, come on up!

_(The three walk up on stage and take a seat in the stools near Hikari)_

Hikari: Her first question is for Mushrambo. What's is like to not have a mind of your own?

Mushrambo: I do have a mind of my own sometimes. It's just in direct contact with the three who posses my crystals.

_(Lanancuras jumps up suddenly with clenched fist.)_

Lanancuras: Those are MY crystals you impudent mort-

_(He is cut off when Hikari pulls out a spray bottle of water. She sprays a few squirts at the villian, who flinches)_

Hikari: Bad villian! It's not your turn. Bad! 

_(Lanancuras shrinks back in fear and quiets down.)_

Hikari: Now, Mushrambo, what were you saying.

Mushrambo: My mind is in close contact with Mushra, Saago, and Kutall. My mind gennerally takes over, though. The three feel what I feel, though because we share the same body. It's kind of frustrating not having my own body.

Hikari: Wow, tough brake. Now, the next question is for Lanancuras. Why did you change your appearance when you left the celestial realm?

Lanancuras: IT'S BECUASE I'M EVIL!! MWUAHAHA-

_(Hikari stands up and squirts Lanacuras again, who cowers in fear.)_

Hikari: WHAT did I say about being evil!?

Lanancuras: _(Sadly)_ That it's mean and not polite.

Hikari: And?

Lancuras: And not to do it...

Hikari: Good. Now answer the question in a sophisticated manner.

Lanancuras: Yes, mam... What was the question again.

Lunaria: Why did you change your outfit when you left the Guardians?

Lanancuras: Oh, I couldn't stand those girly outfits. They're not the right style for an evil world conquerer. Besides, Purple and gray bring out my eyes.

_(Hikari rolls her eyes)_

Hikari: Now, let's see. _(Continues to read Windflame's letter.) _The first dare is to Lunaria. Since you power was never put to good use, put Lanancuras in an illusion of Barney the Dinosaur with all those stupid songs.

Lunaria: Wha-?

Lanancuras: Huh?!

_(Mushrambo snickers under his breath.)_

Lunaria: I guess I have to.

_(Her eyes glow for a moment as a Lanancuras get's the same glow around his body. The glow fades. Lanancuras stands up and smoke begins to cover his body.)_

Mushrambo: What's going on?

Lunaria: Beats me.

_(The sound of trumpets fills the room. Hikari's eyes turn wide a saucers.)_

Hikari: It can't be... No.

_(She brings her hands to her head. The smoke clears to reveal Lanancuras. He has a big green spot painted on his stomache and has a big purple tail. Kids' voices fill the room in song. Lanancuras sings along. His eyes glow green instead of red.)_

_**Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination,  
and when he's tall  
he's what we call a dinosaur sensation.**_

Hikari: IT IS!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! _(She falls to her kness with her hands over her ears.)__****_

Barney's friends are big and small.  
They come from lots of places.  
After school they meet to play  
and sing with happy faces.

Hikari: _(Tears are running down her face.)_ Make it stooooooooooop!!_****_

Barney shows us lots of things  
like how to play pretend,  
ABC's, and 123's,  
and how to be a friend.

Hikari: _(weakly) _pleaaase... Please help me. Someone? Anyone? **1**_****_

Barney comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need him  
Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him! 

_(The ending music plays and Lanancuras sits down. He is still wearing his suit. Hikari Lift one hand slowly from her ear.)_

Hikari: I-is it o-over? _(She sits up and looks around.) _Oh... _(She quickly gets back in her chair and acts as if nothing happened.) _Anyways, The second dare: Lanancuras, go to a planet and make world peace after being in Lunaria's illusion.

Lanancuras: _(He is talking like Barney.) _Okay! Now it's time to visit all our friends and have fun-filled day, but before I can make world peace, I must know the way.

Hikari: _(boredly)_ Fifteen lightyears north of here, second galaxy to the left. If you hit a black hole, you've gone to far.

Lanancuras: _(Hyuks) _Okeidokie! _(Flies upwards and crashes through the roof.)_

Mushrambo: Okaaaaaaaaaay? That guy was an actual challenge to me?

Hikari: Yup! Doesn't that make you fell stupid?!

Mushrambo: You have no idea.

Hikari: Well maybe yours is stupider.

_(Mushrambo swallows a lump in his throat with an audible 'gulp')_

Hikari: You must... get Binka to cut your hair!

_(It suddenly turns night as a lightning crashes outside with a loud 'boom')_

Binka (from audience): That was wierd.

Saago (also from audience): _(whispers to Binka)_ Hikari is the host. What do you expect. Consider us lucky that her twin sister, Takashi,**3 **isn't hear. I heard Mushra say they go physco near each other.

Binka: Scary.

Hikari: HEY BINKA!

_(Saago and Binka freeze, thinking they were caught.)_

Hikari: Get up here and cut this pansy's hair.

Mushrambo: I resent that.

Hikari: I don't care. _(Binka has reached the stage.) _Hi Binka!

_(Hikari pulls out the drawer in the side table and takes out a big pair of scissors.)_

Kutall (in audience): Why do you think she has those scissors on that drawer.

Saago: I don't know...

Mushra (in audience): She says it's to easily cut the wires if Takashi sends her another bomb.

Kutall and Saago: Ohhhhhhhh...

Mushra: Hey, where'd Binka and Mushrambo go.

Kutall: Bathroom. His hair's undergoing worse torture than yours did.

Mushra: Hey! I like this color. Besi-

Saago: Shhh... He's coming out.

_(Binka runs out and dumps a dustpan of purple hair into the trash can. Behind her Mushrambo comes out with a hairstyle just like...L!)_

Random girl from audience: OMG! IT'S L!! _(Fangirl squeals chorus through the room)_

Hikari: I suggest you run now.

Mushrambo: Agreed. _(He disappears. The back doors swing shut)_

Lunaria: He's fast.

Hikari: He doesn't stand a chance. His loss. Let's continue the letter. _(reads the letter.) _"That's it from me. I hope I did this right and when I can think of something that won't permanently scar Mushra's sanity, I'll dare him."

Mushra: Oh joy.

Hikari: That's it from windflame. Lunaria, you can go sit down now. The next letter is from Ao Kudo. _(quickly scans letter.) _We will need Binka, Yakumo, Mushra, Saago, and Kutall. ... Darn, I don't have enough chairs. Yakumo, Saago, you must stand.

Saago: What?! I understand her, but why me.

Hikari: Cause you're a pervert. **2**

_(Mushra, Binka, and Kutall sit down on the stools. Saago and Yakumo stand up behind them.)_

Hikari: Ao Kudo writes "HEY! THIS WAS REALLY FUNNY! CONTINUE! 1.This is for all of the: How did you feel when you guys went to a fake amusement park, and stepped on the round platforms that made you wear holographic clothes?

Binka: I think it was fun... untill we found out it was fake. I enjoyed the merry-go-round.

Mushra: I liked the roller glider the best. I also liked the hall of mirrors, untill Aidis showed up.

Kutall: I personally liked the wind tunnel the best. I felt light as a feather. I really liked the haunted house, too.

Saago: My favorite ride was the bumper gliders.

Hikari: "2.How did you feel wearing a dress, Saago? (Was it even him?)

Mushra: _(grumbling) _No. It was me. And it was school girl's uniform, not a dress. It was an accident...

_(Binka giggles and Kutall and Saago hide a snicker.)_

Hikari: "I dare Yakumo to quickly kiss Mushra and then make him eat the food she made...ALL OF IT." Well that shouldn't be to ha- WAIT! WHAT?! starts laughing

Kutall: Something's not right with Hikari...

Yakumo: huh?

Saggo: Nothing. Just do it.

_(Yakumo quickly pecks Mushra, who is stunned for a moment, on the cheek.)_

Yakumo: What about the food?

Hikari: What about it? Don't worry, I got 911 on speed dial.

Saago: But it's... nevermind...

Yakumo: The food ran away...

Hikari: What about the pot you cooked it in. Is there still the remains in it. Get him to eat that.

_(Mushra gulps when he realizes his cruel fate.)_

Yakumo: Okay!

_(She drags Mushra by the collar into the kitchen. We hear the scraping of the pot and Yakumo holding Mushra down. Musshra gags and coughs from inside.)_

Yakumo: That's all of it.

_(She and Mushra walk out. Mushra trudges slowly behind her. His face is very pale.)_

Hikari: Do we need an ambulence?

Mushra: No. I'm fi- _(stops to cover mouth as his face turns green. He runs to the bathroom and slams the door behind him.)_

Hikari: Heh heh heh... Loser...

Saago: Something is defently wrong with Hikari.

Kutall: I agree. She seems so-

Hikari: HEY! you to be quiet. I'm about to read the letter.

_(Saago and Kutall stare at her, astonished.)_

Hikari: "3. Aren't your nephews a LITTLE annoying Kutal? Sadly I think that's all of it. I haven't seen the show in a long time. I miss it now."

Kutall: _(Still shocked by her outburst.) _Um.. Oh, yes. They can be when they don't want to listen to anything I say. I love them all the same, though.

Hikari: _(chuckles to herself.) _Well that's our show. I'll see you-

_(a large crow flies in through the open window and lands on the table. It has a strip of paper in it's beak.)_

Hikari: What's this? _(takes the paper from the bird, who flies off when she takes it.) _It's a message from Myth Magic. It reads "For Yakumo, I dare you to make out with Mushra.

_(Hikari is very quiet for a moment. She then burst into a fit of laughter.)_

Hikari: Mushra! Get your sick butt in here!

_(Mushra walks back in from the bathroom and wearily sits on the stool.)_

Hikari: Go on Yakumo. It's your dare.

Yakumo: Um... What's 'make out'?

Hikari: You have to kiss him on the lips. Just cause you were asleep for 10 years doesn't mean you have an excuse to not learn these things. GOSH!

Yakumo: Oh...

_(She walks up to Mushra, who is still green and kisses him on the lips for a second.)_

Yakumo: okay. That wasn't hard at all.

Hikari: Darn! _(mutters) _Leave it to a five year old to ruin revenge.

Kutall: Saago, I think your right. Something is seriously wrong with Hikari.

??: Because that's NOT Hikari!

_(Everyone turns to the door to see a figure. As it approaches the stage they can be seen. It's Hikari.)_

Hikari: Oh, crap. I'm screwed!

??: You bet you are. If you and Gaara EVER try to lock me in a closet again, You're gonna be eating your ramen through a straw.

Hikari: Really, sis? You can't lay a finger on me.

_(the newcomer runs toward Hikari who blocks with her arms. Instead, the newcomer crouched on all fours and jumperd over her head. She turnd in the air as she grabbed Hikari's hair. It came off as she moved over her. A long ponytail of black hair falls down Hikari's head.)_

Newcomer/real Hikari: That was five fingers.

Takashi: Darn.

Saago: I knew it. The real Hikari would never love the toement of Mushra.

Kutall: _(mumbles)_ She'd freak out about the dares today.

_(Hikari sees Mushra's sick appearance and runs over to him.)_

Hikari: Oh Mushra, what did she do to you?

Mushra: _(very childishly) _She tried to re-inact the Christmas incident.

Hikari: Don't worry. She'll pay.

Saago: Wait till she watches the camera tapes.

Kutall: I'd rather not. She might explode.

Takashi: Well look at the time! That's all for today, folks.

_(Hikari lunges at her twin.)_

Hikari: This is MY show. I say that.

Takashi: Yeah, yeah...

**1 **heh heh. Did anyone notice the quote from the 1st episode from the american version?

**2 **lol. I HAD to add that from ch. 4

**3** My story, Itsu Made Mo.

**That's that. I'm going to start chapter five of the 'Light of Shinzo' now. I had an the other night. Chapter five won't be as boring as I predicted. I also had an epihany on the story idea while working on the start of a Top Secret youtube project for Shinzo. Not even my best friend (aka; Takashi) knows about it. I should have it done in a month, hopefully. **

**I'd like to give special thanks to a few people.**

**Sara/Takashi. Thanks to Takashi's and Mushra's rivalry, I had the idea for half of this chapter.**

**Dailyangel: That message you sent me really made me smile. I felt WAY more confident in my writing skills after reading that. Thank you so much.**

**Windflame: On fanart central, her's was the first shinzo fanfiction I ever read. I wasn't even a member when I found it. I stayed up late reading it. Her story encouraged me to write fanfiction.**

**Everyone pat yourself on the back.**

**Oh! Around the last part of this, my mom had made some weird, tasty peach cobbler. I fixed a plate and sat it down. I came back with a glass of milk and bumped the table when I sat down. The cobbler wobbled and looked nasty for a second. I laughed because it reminded me of Yakumo's meal.**

**Please review, good or bad (as long as it's constructive. flames aren't considered real reviews.)**

**Mushraluvr**


	4. Mushra, Mushra, GOOSE!

**I'm baaaaaaaaack!!!! (evil laughter)**

**Yes, yes, I know. I'm very, very, very, very, very lazy. Sorry.**

**Happy Saint Patrick's Day! I AM wearing green _:shows green earrings, necklace, and shirt:_**

**Disclaimer: I wonder if I follow the leprechaun to the end of the rainbow, could I make a deal with him: He gives me rights to Shinzo and I won't take his pot o' gold.**

**Ch 3. Mushra, Mushra, GOOSE!!!**

**Hikari: **Hello everybody that's here today. I hope you're ready for "Who Wants to Play Truth or Dare"!

_:audience cheers:_

**Hikari: **That's great to hear. I have one letter on today's episode. Let's open it up and see what tortu- uh- _questions _come across our loveable heroes' way.

_:Hikari opensletter:_

**Hikari: **Mushra the enterran, no, not _our _Mushra, writes: **"**

I got 3 for you. For Mushra, Saago, and Yakumo."

_:Mushra, Saago, and Yakumo get up from the audience and onto the stage, where they take their seats:_

**"**1. Saago has to take off his helmet and let Mushra wear it."

_:Saago reluctantly takes off his helmet, revealing his short cut, light blue hair.:_

**Hikari: **Omigosh!!! Your hair. . . It's so . . . beautifully blue! _:staring in admiration at his ocean-like hair: _ It's so . . . wowz. . . .

**Saago: **Oooookaaaay? . . . Here, Mushra.

_:He hands Mushra the helmet:_

**Mushra: **Oh!

_:Mushra takes helmet and puts it on his head. It's too big for him and falls over his eyes:_

**Mushra: **How do you see with this thing?!

**Saago: **It actually fits me.

_:Mushra removes the helmet and returns it to Saago. Saago puts it back on, covering his hair. Hikari, who was still admiring, pouts for a moment before picking up the letter and reading the next part.:_

**Hikari: **Oh shitzu . . .

**Saago: ** What? What is it?

**Hikari: **. . . . . . .

**Saago: **Wha-

"2. Mushra has to tell Yakumo how he really feels about her." _:glares at letter:_

**Saago: **Ohhh. . . .

**Mushra: **_:blushing: _. . . . . uh, um.

**Yakumo (who has been sitting quietly this entire time): **What's up?

**Mushra (stuttering uncontrollably): ** I- uh, um, I r-_really _l-l-like y-you . . . mayb-b-be, even, . . . l-love. . .

**Yakumo: **_:not suprised in the least: _ Oh-

**Hikari: **_:muttering and looking on sadly: _Oh no, here it comes.

**Yakumo: **I'm glad.

_:Mushra looks startled and surprised:_

**Yakumo: **I love you too! You and the others have always been there for me. You're like family to me. I'm glad you feel the same!

_:Mushra's expression freezes into a blank stare:_

**Hikari: **_:still muttering, though, even more depressed than before: _Great. . . I knew it was coming. . .

_:Hikari puts a hand on Mushra's shoulders and speaks quietly to him:_

**Hikari: **I'm sorry, Mushra, but Mushrambo's the one for her. He's said it himself, "He has his own mind, too."

_:Mushra looks up with a small, forced smile:_

**Mushra: **It's okay. I should've seen this coming. I guess as long as she's happy. . . .

**Hikari: **Not trying to be insensitive, but "GOOD!" We have a show to do. The next dare is

  
3. Mushra, hyper forms and take off his helmet.

**Mushra: **Why?

**Hikari: **Idk, but do it! _:sparkles in eyes: _I want to see!

**Mushra: **Okay? _:stands up, about a 2 feet from the others. Readies a battle position: _HYYYYYYPEEEEEER-- FLAME!

**Hikari: **L YEAH! THAT'S HOW YOU SHOW EM!!!!!! _:looks around at the weird stares she's receiving: _Was that out loud?

_:cricket, cricket:_

**Hikari:** Uhhh, anywaaaaays . . . Take of the helmet!

**Hyper Mushra: **Kay.

_:Hyper Mushra reaches up and pulls off his red helmet, revealing long lavender hair and his piercing blue eyes:_

**Hikari (currently on cloud 9): **_:talking to herself quietly: _And I thought he was hot before. . . SQUEE!!

**Hyper Mushra: **Is something wrong, Hikari? _:waves hand in front of her face and receives no response:_

**Saago: **Since it seems that our host is currently, disabled, we'll end the episode now. Tune in next time, we have some good letters waiting. Feel free to send in your own! _:Turns to look behind him at Mushra (who's back to normal) and Hikari (who's still . . . in her own little world)_

**Mushra: **Hikari, Hikari! What's wrong! HIKARI!

**Hikari: **_:gazing off into the distance, muttering incoherent things to herself: _Peanut butter and fluff sandwhiches. . . . field of paper floweres. . . . candy clouds of lullabies. . . . dream me away

**Well, I'm still being lazy by cutting off now, but I want to add **_**something. **_**I'll try and remember next time. My next chapters will probably be in a different format. Regular story. It's way easier to write with. I don't know for sure, yet though.**

**BTW, if anyone can tell me the song title and artists of a particular song reference I used in there, I'll give you a cookie (maybe even an appearance in this fic **_**:wink, wink:**_

**That's it for now.**


End file.
